


Morning on the Ghost

by ElinorJane



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Ghost Crew Are Family (Star Wars), Happy Life, Slice of Life, just a snippet of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElinorJane/pseuds/ElinorJane
Summary: Fluff, fluff, fluff, all the fluffs! Could also be titled “Ezra Bridger Still Has No Clue.” Also couldn’t resist a nod to the “before sunrise, he’s your son” line from The Lion King (1994). Set fairly early in S1.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	Morning on the Ghost

Kanan was jolted awake by clanging; seconds later, he recognized the sound of footsteps pelting down the outside corridor. He groaned inwardly as Ezra called, “Kanan? Kanan? Kanan!”

Beside him, Hera shifted and murmured, “Your Padawan is awake.”

Kanan raised an eyebrow without opening his eyes. “ ‘ My Padawan’, is it? Not what you said yesterday.”

“Mmm-hmm,” Hera said cheerfully.

“Not what you said yesterday when you disrupted his training to get help with repairs.”

“He’s Spectre-6 and my responsibility after sunrise. Deal?”

“Deal.”

The door to his cabin whooshed open and Ezra dashed inside. “Kanan, I—Kanan?” Silence for approximately three seconds. Footsteps returned to the corridor. “Kanan, where are you? Kanan?” Ezra’s voice faded in the direction of the cockpit.

Hera stuck out an arm and pulled aside the curtain surrounding her bunk. “How long before he figures it out?” she said wryly.

“Hasn’t yet, you’ll notice.” He added in a mutter, “Sometimes the obvious goes right over his head.”

Hera sat halfway up and leaned over and kissed him on the nose. “He gets it from you, dear.”

“Thanks.” Kanan stretched his arms above his head, gave a sigh, and frowned. “But since he’s ‘my Padawan’ at the moment, he’s got to learn to be more observant.”

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” Hera teased.

Kanan couldn’t resist a smirk. “Not at the moment, no.”

Footsteps returned to the corridor as another cabin door whooshed open. They both heard Ezra’s voice. “Hey, Sabine, do you know where Kanan is?”

“Probably wherever Hera is,” Sabine returned.

“Yeah, well, I can’t find Hera either.”

“Then they’re probably still in bed,” Sabine said shortly.

“Nope, Kanan’s not in his room.”

Dead silence. For several seconds, and Kanan could easily imagine Sabine giving Ezra her best stink eye. Then the sound of crisp footsteps heading to the galley.

“Huh?” A split second of silence, and then Ezra called, “Hey, Sabine, what was that for? Sabine!” His voice faded.

Hera sighed and sat up. “And that’s the signal to get up.” She pushed the curtain back fully and climbed off the bunk.

“Technically, we already overslept.” Kanan turned over and tapped the chronometer on the shelf over the bunk. 0746. Hera’s voice came from below.

“Yes, but they’ll be fighting like cats and dogs in a minute, and I don’t see them settling this one on their own.” She turned, dressed in her flight suit, cap, and goggles, ready for business. “Are you coming?”

Kanan smirked. “Nope, it’s after sunrise.”

Hera blinked rapidly; then she swept up her nightclothes and balled them up and pitched them at Kanan’s head as he burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: As far as I’m concerned, Hera and Kanan are married and always have been, just unable to officiate it thanks to the Empire *glares at S4*


End file.
